


The Beebo Song

by ImaStabChuInDaEye



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaStabChuInDaEye/pseuds/ImaStabChuInDaEye
Summary: A song I wrote about a magical forehead





	

~TO THE TUNE OF 'I LOVE YOU' FROM BARNEY~  
I don't know you  
You don't know me  
Everyone loves Brendon Urie

He is a beautiful singing forehead  
And he had lost all ...of....his...

Band members  
They all left  
Now it is just h-i-im

But he still has a freaking lot of fans  
I hope you have an awesome day


End file.
